


Drunken Confessions

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk!Reader, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hello! I have a request actually! Can you do a FIC where you have been hunting with tfw for a while and you’ve started to have a crush on Cas. One night Dean and Sam are away and you get drunk and accidentally tell Cas about your crush. He gets super flustered but makes sure you get a good night’s sleep. The next day he takes care of you and your hangover and admits his feelings for you and super fluff ensues!! Thank you!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the story starts in the morning, all of the italicized part is the reader’s memories.

Warnings: Drunk!Reader, mention of a headache and nausea, just fluff, no smut

Fic:

You groan as you wake, pressing your palm to your pounding head. “Good morning,” a deep voice whispers. It takes you a moment to realize that you’re lying not only in your bed, but in Cas’ arms as well.

“Cas,” you begin cautiously, “What happened last night?”

“You don’t remember?” Cas asks with a gentle smile that made you nervous. 

“I remember Sam and Dean heading out for a hunt,” you say, thinking back, “And I remember having a drink or two, but I don’t remember much past that.” You push yourself up on the bed and move away from Cas, praying that you didn’t do anything stupid.

“I can help you with that,” Cas says, “If you’d like me to.”

“I, um, I didn’t do anything embarrassing did I?” you ask nervously.

“I suppose it depends on what you consider embarrassing,” Cas says.

“That - that sounds really bad,” you say, “What did I do?”

“Close your eyes,” Cas instructs. You close your eyes before Cas presses his hand to your forehead. Suddenly the darkness behind your eyelids turns to pictures.

You see yourself in the bunker’s kitchen, a bunch of empty beer bottles littering the counter. “I think you’ve had enough,” Cas says, trying to take the bottle from your hand.

“Oh come on Casie,” you say, clumsily pulling the bottle back towards yourself, “I’ve only had a couple. Why don’t you have one?” Walking towards the fridge, you stumble and catch yourself on the counter, laughing as you stand yourself up straight again.

“Y/N, I really think you need to lie down,” Cas says. His hand wraps around your upper arm, but you brush him off.

“Here Casie, let me get you a drink,” opening the fridge, you look inside, only to find all the beer already gone, “Damn, I’m sorry Cas, we’re all out.” You begin to bring your bottle up to your lips, but Cas snatches it from your hand. He quickly downs the rest of the drink in one long gulp before placing the empty bottle down on the counter.

“You’re right, we’re all out,” Cas says, “Now you need to lie down.”

“You’re such a buzz kill,” you groan, stumbling as you try to walk away, “Fine.” Cas catches you, draping your arm over his shoulder as he helps you to stand up straight.

“Come on,” Cas urges as he begins walking you out of the kitchen, “I’ll take care of you.”

“I love you Cas,” you giggle, “Did you know that?”

“You … I …” Cas stammers, his posture becoming straighter. You look up at him and notice his cheeks have turned bright pink, making you laugh even harder.

“You’re adorable,” you laugh.

“Y-you don’t know what you’re saying,” Cas says.

“I’m saying the truth is what I’m saying,” you mutter, your words slurring together.

“You’re definitely drunk,” Cas says, making you laugh again. He walks you to your bed and lies you down, pulling the sheets up over you. “Get some sleep,” Cas instructs, his hand running shakily through your hair. He stands up and fiddles with the sheets and pillows, making sure you’re comfortable. You can’t help but notice how awkward he looks, a smile crossing your lips.

“Cas, don’t go,” you ask before he can turn away.

“I - are you sure?” Cas asks.

“Please?” you ask.

“Um, ok,” Cas answers. He crawls into bed with you and you snuggle up to him as his arms wrap around you.

The images begin to fade and you open your eyes to find Cas watching you, his smile now shy. You couldn’t believe you had admitted your feelings for him, especially like that. “I think my head hurts worse now than it did before,” you groan, pinching the bridge of your nose between your thumb and pointer finger, “And I think I’m going to be sick.” 

“I can help with that too,” Cas says. His grace washes over you and your headache and nausea instantly dissipate.

“Thanks,” you say quietly, letting your hands fall into your lap, “Cas, I’m sorry about last night. I was drunk and -”

“Did you mean what you said?” Cas asks, cutting you off.

“I really shouldn’t have said those things,” you say, “Especially with the state I was in.”

“Did you mean it?” Cas repeats, “Please, I need to know.” His hand reaches out to brush your cheek. You can feel warmth rising up your neck.

“Yeah,” you answer cautiously, “I did.” Cas’ smile turns into a full on grin. “What?” you ask as you look away, Cas’ goofy grin making you nervous.

“Nothing,” Cas answers, “I just think you’re adorable too.” His fingers hook beneath your chin and bring your gaze back up to his. You’re cheeks must be bright red by now. “And I love you Y/N,” Cas adds, slowly leaning in to press his lips to yours in a gentle kiss.


End file.
